Guns and Roses
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: One bullet is all it takes. [Royai.]


**Guns and Roses**

**Summary: One bullet is all it takes.**

**Pairing: Royai**

**Warning: Mild spoiler. **

"Yes, of course I'll be available on Saturday. How can I turn down an offer from a lovely woman like yourself?" Roy conversed over the telephone in his empty office. His coal black eyes flashed mischievously. That's the colonel for you, a lady's man, but a cheat. He didn't appreciate men undermining women, but he himself was picky when it came to the fish in the sea.

"Are you sure your lieutenant would approve?" The woman asked carefully.

Roy was taken aback by this comment. Clearly word has gotten around that Hawkeye was the one person he was nervous to pursue, and too nervous to anger. "Oh, you mean Elizabeth? She has no say in the matter." He stated firmly. Lifting his eyes to the door at the sound of a turning knob, he quickly said his farewells to the woman, "I'll call you later, Becca." He said then hurriedly slammed the phone down on the receiver just as Riza came into view.

"Elizabeth, did you get the papers in?" 

"Yes, sir, and I wish I could say the same for you." She remarked expertly before closing her Indian red irises as she delicately dropped a pile of files on the Colonel's desk. "Their deadline is tomorrow, you should begin working, if you'd want to get it all done before midnight," She advised, knowing better than expecting the Colonel to listen. Noting his disbelief, she smiled inwardly. He was just so childish sometimes it was astonishing.

"You're working late, right?" Roy asked curiously his scowl (which was for the papers) uplifted into a smile, which Riza immediately recognized as a 'planning' smile. She knew him well enough to get it down.

"Yes," She replied simply, not providing the 'sir' considering they were alone in the room. He was no stranger, but a friend who was also a friend of her family. Unfortunately.

"Good, and when you get the chance, inform Havoc that he's needed."

"I will."

Elizabeth replied blandly before looking off to the side: it felt awkward for no apparent reason. Mahogany eyes shifted to Roy who was observing his papers so sternly and it didn't surprise her. Despite the Colonel's slacking behavior, the man can focus when it's needed. Fortunately for her, it wasn't for the papers. The colonel was actually in thought about the situation that probably never existed.

"Riza."

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for some time."

How can he look at her straight in the eyes while saying that? Her expression must be one of suspicion since there was a hint of caution in the Alchemist's eyes. "Yes, we have." Her tone was steady as she spoke, waiting for some kind of hint that will reveal his intentions. It didn't take much to comprehend the Colonel's intentions: if they were in the wrong then she will pull out her most favored of weapons. It wasn't always rational of her, but it seemed rational whenever the time would come.

"I thought it would be appropriate to ask you out for dinner. Maybe tonight?"

"What is this?"

"A date."

"Funny how you sound so casual when you say that. I'm not surprised. Of course it's the most natural of backgrounds for you. Are you aware of your background when it comes to dates."

"You can put a bullet in my head if I do something to upset you."

The way he said that made her lips crook into a smile. Despite the colonel's womanizing ways, he was held a sheer protectiveness about him. Roy was never one to let a person go if a woman was hurt unnecessarily. She was sure that, that was the reason most girls fall to their knees. Elizabeth's reason for falling wasn't just that, but his character. For years they've known each other, and the start of their partnership had begun in the Ishbal war. That bloody day consisted of her pleading for him to take her life.

How stupid she was back then, but war was war.

"I'll keep it loaded." She warned wearily, looking at him with stern eyes but they soon softened a touch. His bewildered expression amused her, since it was probably nothing but a mockery. "I'll go." There was a rule among the Military: don't mix business with pleasure: it'll weaken you. The lieutenant wasn't going to break anything considering the conception that it'll be outside the military walls.

"Great, because I made reservations."

"You were planning this?"

"Yes, but I wasn't too sure if you'd say yes."

He chose his words carefully this time. Riza couldn't help but think this.

"You're always in the wrong, Colonel." She smiled lightly for him as she glanced up at him. This was going to be their first date. "How long until the reservations expire?"

"You've changed your mind?" 

"No," She said, almost in a disbelieving tone. "I'm not properly dressed."

Saving the perverted comment in his mind, Roy nodded, "I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Wait, what about that one girl you were talking with earlier?"

"What girl?" His question was innocent, but not innocent enough to snake past Riza.

"On the phone."

"Oh, Becca?" His mouth creased into a smirk, "I'll cancel it immediately. Seven O' clock?"

"Seven." She repeated: the word was sweet as she said it. Giving him a smile: she turned around and walked away but as she did this: her smile grew.

(I've noticed a mistake I've made. XD; I apologize for the confusion! Anyway, please review! )


End file.
